Mine
by spazzgirl
Summary: wasn’t an inch of her innocence I wanted, her body called to me, her scent made my blood boiled. The way she said my names as if they were a natural thing to her, she was mine and mine alone. Every inch of her body I claimed PWP Naruto's POV


**Mine**

**OH MY GOSH, it is I spazzgirl who's actually writing a lemon??? Somebody shoot me, okay I'm just kidding don't shoot me, please? xD, err this lemon has been bugging me for a while yes it is a PWP or porn without plot. I'm not really how to describe this lemon err but I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Oh why can't Naruto belong to me? (Sob)**

**Summary: There wasn't an inch of her innocence I wanted, her body called to me, her scent made my blood boiled. The way she said my names as if they were a natural thing to her, she was mine and mine alone. Every inch of her body I claimed, my sweet little innocent cherry blossom, Sakura. And I wouldn't dare let anyone have her, after she was mine, and I was a very selfish man.**

**I hope you like the summary err I guess my um I don't know possessive Naruto fan girl is coming back, you can't blame me, he's just a sexy blond, I need more fan service in the show. Naruto's a 100 times smexier than Sasuke will ever be, it's true. **

**My lemon skills are very rusty and I have three stories that I need to continue writing, two of which only has one chapter in it, gosh darn it I need to catch up on a lot of stuff. Reason why I haven't been around is that my laptop crash but it's all good now, and I've returned (goes into heroic pose and then goes back to being normal). I'll probably continue writing until my dreaded finals are done, ugh I wish finals were never invented I hate those tests grr. **

**Story in Naruto's POV**

**Enjoy my kiddies**

* * *

I let out a low growl as this beautiful, innocent, and devilish women withered underneath me. Her scent was strong enough to make my blood boil, not in anger, but in excitement. Her voice was sweet enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Na-Naru," I grinned, I wanted her to say my name and only my name.

I nibbled at the flesh of her earlobe, I heard her gasp and her small and delicate body was pressed against my well built and larger frame. Her moans and my growls were the only sounds that were heard in my room. I let out another growl as I inserted my index finger inside of her tight, hot, and moist cave, since I grew tired of nibbling her ear. Her body moved against my finger, I entered in another and greedily sucked on the areola, my tongue swept slowly making her shiver in delight. I bit down as she came on my fingers, I cleaned my fingers and thrusted my tongue inside of her cave.

"Naru," I smirked, was I too good for her that she could barely say my name? Well my goal for tonight, is to have her scream my name.

My lips greedily wrapped around her clitoris, my growls vibrated from my throat and onto the tiny nub, and her reaction, her sweetness entering my greedy mouth. I looked up, her chest heaving up and down after the incredible orgasm I just given her. My lips claimed her and my tongue ruthlessly invaded her mouth, I nibbled on her bottom lip, I ripped my shirt no bothering to just take it off, besides I wanted to keep tasting her sweetness, I quickly took off my pants and boxers. As soon as she gasped I quickly reclaimed her lips, as our tongues danced, I quickly entered her. Her body quaked in pain as I ripped her barrier, I on the other hand didn't bother stopping, and I simply kept going.

She desperately clawed my back as she tried her very best to hold on as I quickened my pace. I nipped her jaw, and her neck, not yet marking her, but soon.

"Na-Naru," I heard her say.

My growls grew louder. "Say my name."

"Naru."

"Say it, you know you want to too." I whispered huskily in her ear.

I grew frustrated, I thrusted harder into her, hitting her sweet spot. Her nails dug really deep in my skin, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and my pace grew quicker again. I shivered again as she grew tight around my.

"Naru," she said softly.

"I want you to say my name, scream it for me Sakura-chan, and sing your sweet song." I said in a somewhat dark tone.

Each time I thrusted she barely said my name, this time I'd make sure she'd say it. I pulled out halfway and fully entered hitting the back of her entrance.

"Naruto," I heard her scream my name.

As soon as she came, I quickly bit down on where the neck and shoulder met, her blood entering my mouth. The sweet blood of someone beautiful as her, I smirked as she called my name again and again. Enough was enough, I drew back and looked at my masterpiece, and there two puncture marks, symbolizing whom she belonged to.

Not Kakashi-sensei

Not Yamato-taichou

Not Sai

And not even that dam prudent bastard, Sasuke.

She was no else's

No one else's

Except

She was _mine_

**END**

* * *

**Err can someone say, "THIS WAS THE SUCKIEST AND WORST STORY I'VE READ, YOU LITERALLY SUCK AND CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT." Thank you for telling the truth, this is what happens when I lose my touch, sorry if this wasn't good enough for anyone of you, I feel ashamed of calling myself a writer. Yep totally the worst story ever written, don't you agree? **

**Also Sakura did not have sex with Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Sasuke. Naruto's just that possessive of her kukuku. And yes I did give you Naruto fan service, what is it, I had him rip his shirt of *drools* well bye-bye. **


End file.
